


Heart: Broken and Whole

by Jeneeness



Series: Victor Nikiforov: Vityaweek2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneeness/pseuds/Jeneeness
Summary: This is a collection of fics, ficlet may be a better word vityaweek2017. Victor means more to me than I am prepared to put in comprehensible words. I love him. Hopefully you enjoy my thoughts about this these lovely human beings. I plan to include other people in involved in Victor's life. Thanks for coming by!





	Heart: Broken and Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1) Heart.  
> A ficlet. I tried to write about a broken heart, but they didn't let me. I wanted to write about retirement, and, I cry. This seemed like a good fit to put it. Hope you enjoy ^_^
> 
> Translations  
> Zoloste- A russian endearment meaning "gold".  
> I read it somewhere and I hope I'm right. I couldn't easily find it on google so, here you go.

It was quiet in the apartment, aside from the tapping of keyboard keys. Yuuri could hardly focus on anything else, due to Victor being so unusually quiet. Victor made a show of everything, and asking to borrow Yuuri’s laptop with little explanation, was enough to spark Yuuri’s suspicion. Abandoning the facade of indifference, Yuuri walked over to where he sat, "What are you writing," he asked curiously, draping himself over Victor's shoulders, eager to the reason of the strange behavior.

Victor lifted one hand over his head to cover Yuuri's eyes, bumping his glasses, "You can't see it until it's done," he grinned.

Yuuri straightened, frowning as he took off his glasses to clean off the new fingerprints, "Hmm… Okay. Are you writing memoirs?"

"Something like that."

"What is it," Yuuri asked again, peering at the screen as he replaced his glasses on his face.

Victor lowered the screen from view, "Patience, Zoloste," he smiled, hanging his head back to see him.

"Fine," Yuuri conceded. He lowered his lips to Victor’s, kissing him upside down, distracting him long enough... To slide the laptop into his hand.

He ran.

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri laughed as he made his escape, lifting the screen into view as he trotted to a stop in the living room. The mischievous smile plummeted into shock, freezing at the words breaking him on the open document. Victor slowly entered the living room, looking guilty. "What the hell is this? You're _retiring_ ," Yuuri asked, the last word falling into a whisper. He cast an accusatory glance at Victor, "When were you planning on telling me? Before or after you told the rest of the world?"

Victor chuckled, perhaps not the best action, if Yuuri's expression was anything to go by, "It's not like I've published it. I told you it wasn't ready. I was going to tell you after I wrote it."

"But," Yuuri closed the screen, still gripping the device, "Why?"

"Haven't I earned it," Victor smiled.

Yuuri's brow furrowed, "You can't. You can still do more. You can _surprise_ people more. You can't leave the ice yet."

"Yuuri, I've been skating for more than 20 years. I've had a better run than most. I've had the time of my life," Victor had been closing the distance between them slowly, he gently caressed Yuuri's face, "I would like to move onto more important things. Like you."

Yuuri felt his breath hitch as his chest heaved, his eyes were burning. His heart had broken. "I knew,” he sobbed,” I knew it was my fault." Yuuri clung the laptop tightly against his chest, as tears began to stream down his face.

"No! That's not- Yuuri," Victor detached the laptop from Yuuri’s fingers, haphazardly tossing it onto the couch. Yuuri was stiff as he wrapped his arms around him and brought him to his chest. "I have to stop at some point, you know that," Victor spoke quietly into Yuuri's hair.

"If I wouldn't have asked you to coach me another season, you could have done more. I should have retired, like I wanted, and you-"

"Probably would have retired _then_ ," Victor finished.

Yuuri pulled away, looking into his eyes, "You're... _Really_ retiring?"

Victor wiped tears from his face with gentle sweeps of his thumbs, "Yes, Zoloste, _you_ are the only gold that I need now."

Yuuri chuckled once, wiping tears from one eye with the heel of his hand, "That's a new one."

"That's why I started calling you that, my gold," Victor kissed his forehead, "This wasn't at all how I thought this would go."

"My fault for being nosy, I guess," Yuuri shrugged.

"That was a dirty trick you pulled, could you show me again," Victor smirked, mischief, fondness, and love in his eyes, leaning his forehead against Yuuri's.

 

_A kiss from the man who had stolen a laptop._

_A kiss from the man, who had completely, undoubtedly, stolen his heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They can't stay mad. Let ms know what you think. Comments are always exciting, kudos make me squeal. No joke. Thank you for reading. <3
> 
> As usual: Find me in tumblr le-baka-chan  
> Yoi blog doavictuuridance


End file.
